The invention relates to lasers and in particular to solid-state lasers for use in quantum electronics, computer devices, optoelectronics, holography and display devices.
A solid-state injection laser employing a p-n junction monocrystal as an active element is known in the art. The facets of the crystal which are normal to the junction are polished to serve as mirrors of a Fabry-Perot cavity. The monocrystal is located between two excitation electrodes which is energized by a required voltage in order to excite the active element.
This laser suffers from a number of drawbacks, vis. the small size of the emission surface (about 1 sq.mm); also high current densities in the generation mode (the threshold current is about 100 A/cm.sup.2 at 4.2.degree. K and 10.sup.5 A/cm.sup.2 at the room temperature); no generation at room temperature under the conditions of continuous excitation.